Whispering Ed
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: After an acsident, the Eds get a pamphlet. Now they have to save a camp from a Foe that is very unespected. Rated T for fighting and small gory scenes. And PLEASE, no flames. FINALLY COMPLETE! Please RnR.
1. Ch1: A Pamphlet

**A Pamphlet**

It was just an accident; that's it. They didn't mean for it to happen; it just did. The three heroes of our story, the Eds, were in a class room. The room was blank and grey; like all color was erased from the room. It was cold, like all the fun in life was sucked from their souls.

Double-D turned to the left, and saw Lee; she turned to the sock headed boy, and spoke. "Why'd you do it?" the Ed felt his heart race, his face got sweaty "We didn't mean to…" he said; "You always don't mean to." Lee cried… and lit on fire.

Double-D woke with a start; he was covered in sweat. He breathed heavily.

He felt a drop of sweat fall off his chin. His clock was ringing non stop; he turned to his clock; it read seven fifteen. He felt the warm sun beat down on his face through the window.

It was a calm, winter day; the reason the sun was warm is because of no clouds. A very rare thing; Edd walked out of his house. He wore his signature sock hat, grey jeans, and an orange jacket.

"Hey sock head!" Eddy ran up to the smart Ed "How ya doing?" he asked. "I'm fine." Edd put his backpack on his back; they walked to Ed's house. Eddy wore a dark yellow jacket, with a pair of black jeans.

As they reached Ed's house, they felt a wave of guilt wash over them. After everything that's happened, they always feel guilty. They walked through the snow; the sound of crunching ice being heard with every step.

They walked past the side, and went to the back. They used the old entrance; feeling a bit nostalgic. They saw the same room, with mold, grime, and the smell of decaying butter.

"Ed!" Double-D yelled; they saw Ed, sitting on his bed. He was fully dressed; wearing a green leather jacket, and purple jeans. He was reading one of his many comics; 'I was an ice robot from the sevens dimension'.

"Ready to go, lumpy?" Eddy asked "Sure am!" Ed got up, and walked out with them. They walked past the Peach Creek Estate, which was now fully finished.

They went past the park n flush with caution. It wasn't like a few years back, when the girls would just kiss them. The girls would maul them if they went anywhere near the park n flush. Eddy looked at his watch; it said seven fifty eight. The Kankers sleep till nine, so they're safe.

The tree leaves, though few, were glistening from the ice that covered everything. But Double-D felt a small bit of warm light fall upon his cheeks.

Eddy turned to his left, and didn't see Ed. he looked back, and saw Ed; he was staring at a squirrel, in a tree. "Double-D…" Eddy nudged his friend. The sock headed Edd saw Ed, and they both ran to him. Eddy put his hand over Ed's eyes, while Double-D pulled him away.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't help my self." Ed apologized as they walked past the forest. "Ed, I understand. We all have been through it." Double-D said; they saw the school in sight. Usually, Double-D would be thrilled; but he felt down every time they went. As they walked through the doors, a sudden chill went through their souls.

The room went quiet from their presence. Rolf put his head in his locker, while Johnny hid Plank. Kevin slammed his locker, and walked off; mumbling. Ever since what happened, Kevin hasn't talked, or even bothered them. At first, it was a strange feeling; not having their bones crushed each day. But in time, they got used to it.

Jimmy and Sarah walked into their lockers, and closed them. Sarah hasn't beaten the Eds up either. The days just seemed to blur together now; Eddy didn't try to scam anymore. No one would talk to him; well except for his two friends. It seemed like the world was just one big continuous day.

By lunch, the Eds had already had enough. It was oatmeal day; but as luck would have it, the oatmeal was cold. Everyone was shivering with each bite. Eddy tried to pick up the spoon that was in his meal; but it was stuck. He turned to Ed, who was staring at the oatmeal.

Ed felt a slight shock of heat go through his forehead; the oatmeal started to melt. Ed took a small bite, and licked his lips.

Kevin looked over, and gritted his teeth "Dorks…"

By the end of the school day, the Eds were sitting on the steps of the school. Ed was looking at his hands; they were warm; probably from staring at them for so long.

Kevin. Johnny and Rolf were hiding in the trees "So here's the plan…" Kevin started. "We strike them down, and put them in Rolf's under ground lair. That way, we can make them talk; we'll find out how they make things burn." The others nodded.

The Eds got up "How about we go to The Big Peach?" Double-D asked. They walked past the trees; Kevin, Rolf and Johnny jumped out "Time to go."

"Eddy?" Double-D said "Yeah?" Eddy asked "I suggest we… run!" the three ran into the woods. The snow crunched as their footsteps; they felt their faces get hot from the adrenaline pumping through their bodies. Kevin, Rolf and Johnny weren't far behind. They could see the Eds running past the now leafless trees.

The three Eds turned to the left; they saw the old Urban Rangers camp. Along time ago, that camp was the place where kids became Urban Rangers; like in the fifties. Now it's just an old relic; the Eds ran into the small camp, and hid in a small tent. The tent was old, and ragged; it had a few holes on the top. It was no more a cozy tent for campers; but a bum's house.

The three felt their hearts race; they controlled their breathing. The sound of crunching snow could be heard from outside of the tent; they didn't move. Shadows could be seen. Kevin, Rolf and Johnny were silent; trying to find the smallest noise.

Double-D saw a small rock by Ed; he picked it up. He opened the side of the tent and through it at a tree. The rock hit, and made a sound "Get them!" Kevin yelled. The three bullies ran after the sound.

After a minute, the three got out; they sighed in relief. "Nice job sock head." Eddy complemented; they walked out. But Double-D heard a sound of crunching; not that of snow… but of paper. He looked down, and saw a small pamphlet; it said 'Whispering Rock'. "Yo; sock head!" Eddy yelled back; Edd was snapped out of his trance. He picked up the pamphlet, and walked on.

Soon, they reached Ed's house. They went into Ed's room, and sat down; Ed looked at his comics. Double-D took out the pamphlet "What ya got there?" Eddy asked "Nothing…" he looked at the piece of paper; it had dust on it. He took out a disinfectant wipe, and took off the dust. It showed the full name… 'Whispering Rock, Psychic Summer Camp'.

Double-D's eyes went wide "This is it…" he whispered "This is the answer!" he said happily.

Eddy and Ed looked at him in confusion "Listen…" Double-D started "You are born with a gift, though everyone treats it like a curse. Your mother's afraid of you…" Ed shed a tear.

"And your father's ashamed…" Eddy looked down "Come to whispering rock psychic summer camp. Out there, your gifts make you a loner… a monster… and circus freak. But here… they make you… and hero…" Ed and Eddy looked at Double-D with hope. "Black forest Idaho, from nineteen twenty one, to two thousand eight."

Eddy sighed "It could be a dead camp by now." Double-D looked at Eddy "Maybe, Eddy; but if it's out there… it may be the only thing that can help us control our powers." Eddy wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Get packing…" Double-d said "We're going to Whispering Rock."

The Eds packed; Double-D made a map for them. By the next day, the three were asleep.

Sarah walked into the room "Hey you morons! Get up; it's time for school!" the three woke with a moan. The Eds got their bags, and walked out; they walked away from the school "Hey; where are you going?" Sarah asked. Eddy turned "We're going to Whispering Rock." They walked off; Sarah got her phone out "It's Sarah; meet me at the junk yard, Jimmy." She closed her phone.

The Eds walked into the junk yard, and past all of the broken things; Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, and Johnny were hiding behind the junk. "Ready guys?" Ed asked "Yep!" Eddy said "Definitely." Double-D said.

The three walked into the old van; over the years, the Eds have been fixing it up. That way, they could use it when they got their licenses.

Double-D started the van up; it hummed from the sound of the engine.

The Eds smiled "Next stop… Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp!" they said in unison.

They drove out of the junk yard, and yelled happily "Whispering Rock, here we come!" Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Whispering rock… we need info." She took out her lab top, and set up her internet connection "Ok, whispering rock." She typed it into her search.

The screen showed a large camp, with the words 'Whispering Rock, Psychic Summer Camp'. "It says that this camp if for kids with mental control." Nazz tapped Sarah on the shoulder "What does that mean?" she asked "It means that it's a camp for psychics." She scrolls down. "This camp teaches kids to control their psychic abilities. If those Eds can control their powers… they could control all of us…"

The four kids ran to the park n flush; they knocked on the Kankers door.

Marie answered "What do you want?" she asked "It's the Eds." Marie clenched her fists.

They told the two Kankers about what happened; they walked to their neighbor's house. They knocked on the door "Hey Mr. Macklin! We need the sports car!"

The hand of a very old man appeared out of the door, and snapped his fingers. The ground opened, and showed a brand new sports car, with a hood. It was black with a red stripe on the side.

"Nice car." Johnny said "Thanks; he get's a seiner citizen, so he's stinking rich." May said.

They got in, and drove off.

But with the Eds, Double-D was thinking about the abilities his brain could hold. Ed was heating some popcorn with his mind, and Eddy was listening to music. "So this camp in gonna help us control our powers?" Eddy asked "It should." Double-D responded.

But behind them, the Kankers, and the kids were right behind them "You're gonna pay…" May and Marie said in unison "Dorks…"


	2. Ch2: Basic Braining

**Basic Braining**

The three Eds were driving past the trees of the black forest road. It was about six in the evening; the sun was a mellow shade of orange. "We've searched all over this forest, and we haven't found any camp!" Eddy yelled. The kids and Kankers were right behind them. They saw the Eds stop "This must be the place." Jimmy said; the Eds walked into the forest.

The three walked through the trees, and found nothing "How are we gonna find this place?" Eddy asked "Don't look with your eyes…" Ed said "Look with your brain." Eddy and Double-D looked at Ed with amazement. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but lumpy is right." Eddy agreed. The three closed their eyes, and concentrated; they opened their eyes. "That's it…" Double-D said "Whispering rock…" the front gate was in front of them.

They walked into the gate "This is the place." they saw a few cars. One was like a jeep, but had massive wheels; another was sleek and black. It had a silver nine on the hood; another was a van, with many colorful flowers. Its main color was pink.

They walked into the camp, and found a large hill; on top was a big wooden cabin. It looked like a mess hall. On the hill, many kids were playing; but not in the way normal kids play. Some were racing on glowing balls, while others were played hide and seek by turning invisible.

They walked up the hill, and looked around "We should find a map." Double-D instructed. The three went into the mess hall, and found a set of maps "Here we are." Double-D took a map. They walked out "Ok, this is us, and we need to go to the main Training Center." Double-D said "We should go… this way." They walked onto a bridge, and looked over the mountains.

As they walked over to the other side of the bridge, they saw two girls "Stop!" one said. She had purple hair, with a black dress. The other had blondish green hair, with a grey shirt, and black jeans. "Pay up." she said "One dollar." The blond one said; Eddy went red in the face "A buck?" he screamed. "We need to get across." Ed said "Sorry, but no money, no crossing." The purple haired one said.

Double-D snapped his fingers, and Ed lifted the two "Alaska, here I go!" he threw them across the bridge. The three walked on; soon, they found a massive tree, with a wooden house on it. "Tree house!" Ed said while hugging the trees "Let's go up." Eddy said; the three walked up the stairs. At the top, a few kids were sitting; their eyes were open, but their bodies looked asleep. "What kind of training place it this?"

Double-D looked over to the desk, and saw a short man, wearing a British suit; he had a black top hat, and a handle bar mustache. "Hello?" Ed asked "What?" the man snapped out of his trance "Ah, I see; you three want your basic braining." The three grew question marks over their heads "Basic… braining?" Eddy asked. "Why yes. You will go into my mind, and try to get to the back door." The three still had the question marks over their heads "The back door is the exit from my mind. When you find it, you will go through, and gain your basic braining badge. And by the way, I am Coach Mung."

Mung picked up a small, doll sized door "Ready?" The Eds looked at each other "Well, if we want to control our powers, we should try." Double-D insisted. Mung lifted the door with his mind, and put it on is head; it opened, and the three saw a bright white light.

The white light ended, and they ended up in a small room. The wall opened to a screen "Hello recruits!" Coach Mung was on the screen; but he was wearing a military suit. "This is your last chance to quit, you pathetic worms!" Eddy went red in the face "I ain't giving up!" Mung shrugged "Well, as the old saying goes; no death, no gain." Double-D gulped "Don't you mean, no pain, no gain?" silence.

"No!" the wall opened, and it showed a massive destroyed city! Guns were firing off, and bomb rained down from the sky. "You just had to offend him… didn't you?"

"You'll find the back door in the home of evil!" Mung's voice said "Ok, so we need to find the door." They saw a camper running by… he exploded. "You killed him!" Double-D yelled "No, that was an astral layer. You have ten astral layers; when you run out, you will be ejected from my mind." Mung's voice said.

"Okay… at least we have all ten layers." Eddy said… they were hit by a nuclear bomb. They appeared again "The universe just loves proving me wrong." Eddy said "You make it too easy." Double-D said.

They ran away from the guns, and ended up in a small broken house "Ok sock head, how are we gonna do this?" Eddy asked. "Well, he said in the home of evil… and what's evil to war?" Double-D asked "Mash potatoes?" Ed asked "No Ed, peace!" Double-D said with a smirk.

"We need to find a protest." Eddy said "Exactly." Double-D said happily; the three ran past the exploding kids.

Soon, they found a small group of protestors "Yay!" Ed said; the protestors blew up. "Yay?" Ed asked dumbly "What now brainiac?" Eddy asked. "Well, I believe that we should find a group of protestors that aren't blown up."

The three went past protestors after protestors, and they all blew up.

"This is hopeless!" Eddy yelled; he kicked a rock "Issue four nine five of Evil Tim, Psychic Chronicles, stats that a back door is you would lease expect." Ed said. The others looked at him "Ed's right." Double-D said "A back door would be where we would be least expecting it to be."

They walked past the destroyed houses, and found a house with a roof. It was dank and dark "Ah, just like home!" Ed said; the kids sat down. "I want to get out of here." Eddy grumbled "I feel your pain Eddy; but we need to complete this."

Eddy felt a large thump on his head; he saw a rock at his feet "Haven't see you three around." they looked to the door, and saw a boy. He had a green skin complexion, like he was sick; he had orange hair, set in an afro. He had a big over bite; and a basket ball shirt, with a zero eight on it.

"You guys get out; this is my spot!" the kid said "The name's Bobby; now get out!" he lifted a small rock with his mind, and threw it at Eddy. It hit him in the forehead; Eddy rubbed his forehead "Stop that!" Eddy felt a slight heat wave go through his cheeks. He focused on Bobby's hair; it burst into flames! "Eddy, you're hurting him!" Double-D said horrified "Forget to pay the brain bill, sock head? We're just holograms in this guy's mind. We don't die." Bobby ran off screaming from his torched hair.

Double-D thought for a minute "That's it! The enemy is the enemy!" the Eds looked at Double-D with confusion. "The enemy that the coach was talking about; it's the enemy of the war!"

They walked past many broken cars and building; until they came upon a small building with the words 'Bob's Big Car Sales'. It was red, with chipped paint, and broken windows. "So, where is this enemy?" Eddy asked "Beyond the gates of the Rug king?" Ed asked; Eddy hit Ed with a frying pan.

"Well, you saw what Coach, or general Mung, was wearing; it was like a uniform from world war two. If this is world war two, then the enemy if this war is…" Eddy went white "This is bad." Double-D walked on. "Where are you going?" Eddy asked "If we want to control our powers, then we need to complete this." he walked on; Eddy sighed "Come on lumpy." Eddy and Ed walked on.

After a few minutes, they heard a rumble "Please tell me that's your stomach Ed." Eddy said "Not this time boss."

The ground started to break "Scatter!" Eddy yelled; they ran from the broken ground, but it kept breaking faster than they could run. The ground finally broke under them; but as they fell… they stopped. They stood up, and felt a pressure; it pulled them behind them. They felt a smack on their backs, like they fell. For a moment, they were disoriented; but soon found themselves lying on the floor.

"This is strange." Double-D got up, and saw a sight that stunned him "Ed, Eddy, get up you two…" the others got up, and saw a large snow plain. At the end, there was a large tank "You've made it to part two!" Mung's voice spoke "This is a very special part… try not to get blown up." the tank shot a blast at the three; they dodged "How are we supposed to beat that thing?" Eddy yelled. "The old saying…" Double-D said "Cut off the head, and the body will die." Eddy and Ed looked confused "Take out the driver, and the tank won't fire!"

The tank fired off another shot; they dodged, but just barley. "Who are we gonna get past that?" Eddy asked "We need cover." They got behind a rock "I want gravy!" Ed said "Not the time lumpy!" Eddy yelled. "Eddy?" Double-D asked "Yeah?"

"Look." Eddy turned to see that Ed wasn't there! "Where's lumpy?" Ed appeared in front of Eddy and Double-D "Where did I go?" the two jumped for a second "Ed, you have the power of invisibility." Double-D said in static. "That means that you can sneak to the tank!" Ed nodded "You have no idea what I just said." Ed nodded; Ed turned invisible, and walked past the snow. Only one problem… his footprints were showing. "This is bad." Eddy said; the tank shot Ed into pieces. "Ed!" The two Eds yelled "What?" they turned to see Ed; you could see through his body for a few moments, but then became solid.

"I guess Ed lost an astral layer; he only has nine now." Eddy smirked "Better watch it Ed, you only have nine lift." Ed pushed Eddy in front of the tank; it blew him up. Eddy appeared in front of the other Eds "Hey!" Eddy yelled "Careful, you only have nine left." Ed mocked.

Double-D rolled his eyes "Let's try this…" Double-D stared at a small tree by the tank; he lit it on fire "Now!" the tank looked over to the tree. The Eds ran for it; the tank shot at the tree, while the Eds climbed on top of the tank. They opened it, and saw the one thing they never expected "Hey stupid!" Bobby jumped out "Great job morons!" he ran off. "Some how, I expected that." Eddy said.

They jumped into the tank, and jut like before, they ended up on the floor; Eddy got up, followed by Ed and Double-D. "I think we're here." Double-D said; they were in a white room. It had a stand that looked like it was for speeches; and no one was there. "Hello?" Ed asked "I guess no one's here yet." Eddy suggested; Double-D scratched his head "What's that?" he asked. There was a small open door, with another room inside; they went inside. "What a strange room." Double-D said; and he was right. It was completely white, and tiled. And at the end of the room, there was a red curtain "Maybe that's the exit." Ed said "A very rare phenomenon in deed, but Ed might be right."

Eddy reached for the curtain; but they all felt a strange pull. They felt as if a wind was pulling them back; and so it did. The three were pulled out of the room, and hung upside down by a psychic pull; they saw Mung "And what do you think you're doing?" he asked. "Trying to find a way out." Eddy said "Oh, sorry." He put them down "Not many people make it past the second part."

He put his head in one of his many pockets, and pulled out three green circular badges. They had a light green brain picture on it "Here you go, your Basic Braining merit badge! With this, you can learn some of the most powerful psychic abilities." He handed them the badges; a sash appeared around their torsos. The badges connected to the sashes, and glowed for a second "You have completed Basic Braining."

There was a bright flash, and the Eds saw that they were back in the real world.

"Well, we got our first badge." Double-D announced "You will meet your teachers tonight at the camp introduction. See you then; I gotta go back in. I left good souls back there." Coach Mung entered a trance. The three Eds walked out, and smiled; looking at their sashes with their first badges on it. "This is cool!" Eddy said "I can't wait to find out what we can do!"

"I can't wait to see either…" the three turned to see a tall man, in a black suit. He had slick black hair, and black shades; the last part is his green skin. "I am one of the new teachers, Agent Nine." He gave Double-D his card' it read 'Sasha Nine, Psychonaut Agent'. He smiled "I would like to train you in a new teaching style. Meet me at the location on the card, and I will give you my special training."

Nine walked off; Double-D looked at the card, it read 'Containment Chambers'.

"I say we do it!" Ed said "I agree Ed." Double-D commented. "But first, let's eat! Going into someone's mind makes a guy hungry!" they ran off to the lunch hall.

But with Jimmy, Sarah, The Kankers, and Nazz, they had walked on for hours, but didn't find anything. "This is hopeless!" Sarah yelled "We just need to…" Nazz didn't finish her sentence; she saw it. The gate said… "Whispering Rock… Psychic Summer camp." They said in unison; and Marie finished "And the final resting place of the Eds."


	3. Ch3: Anger Managment

**Anger Management**

The three Eds walked out of the lunch hall; it was now about seven at night. The sun was just on the horizon; and Ed's stomach was bulging. "Ed, when the sign says all you can eat, you shouldn't take it as a personal challenge." Double-D said with annoyance "Jim cut corn, and I don't care." Eddy rolled his eyes "Attention campers!" Coach Mung's voice said over the speakers. "Meet at the camp fire; it is time to meet your teachers."

The Eds wandered the camp, trying to find the camp fire. Soon, it was completely dark "This stinks!" Eddy yelled "Well if we didn't stop for that second portion of food…" Double-D commented.

Ed lifted a stick "Light…" he felt a heat go through his cheeks, and the sick tip lit on fire. "Good thinking Ed!" Double-D said happily "Ed, thinking? That's a sign of the end of the world!" Eddy mocked; the three searched around camp, and found a red light. As they followed it, they found the camp fire; luckily, the speech hadn't started.

They sat down; Ed sat by a small blue kid, with a tin hat on his head. Double-D sat by an orange skinned kid, with dark hair, and an orange shirt. Eddy was forced to sit by Bobby; the coach walked up. "The human mind…" he said as a picture of a brain was showed behind him "Endless imagination… millions of electronic pulses… the ultimate weapon, and the ultimate battle field!" Agent Nine walked up, and an orange skinned woman, with a very colorful dress, and dark brown hair walked up. "This is Agent Sasha Nine and Agent Mungdelo. They will be your teachers for this summer; those of you, who pass the trails of the human brain, will become part of the greatest government secret agencies… Psychonaut! The rest of you… will die!"

The children were silent. Until the small blue boy cried; and Ed followed. Eddy rolled his eyes, and Double-D rubbed his forehead. "Now tomorrow, you shall start your training with Miss Mungdelo, and learn levitation. Then the next day, you shall learn your Marksmanship from Mr. Sasha Nine. I don't want any of you to be out after dark… don't want the Lungfish to get you…"

Everyone went to their cabins; the Eds looked at the only available cabin. Cabin Four. They went into it, and found a boy wearing cowboy clothes "Howdy; I'm Tim. So you must be the kids everyone's talking about." The Eds looked at Tim with confusion. "You beat the Coach's course. Only a few lucky souls get past that without emotional trauma for the rest of their lives." Eddy smirked with his chest out "We're the best." Double-D continued to rub his forehead.

They all went to sleep; but Double-D had a strange dream. He was in a large black room; in front of him was an old army tent. He didn't want to go in, but his body was forcing him in. He found himself looking in… and he saw a horrific sight. It was a room filled with fresh meat; the kind that's just been made.

He woke with a start; it was about seven in the morning. Double-D rubbed his eyes to get out the fuzzy sight; he saw Ed with a large snot bubble in his nose. Eddy had a large snore in his throat; Double-D got out of his bed, and stretched. "Time to get up fellows!" he said; the other Eds turned over… Ed popped his snot bubble. "Get up!" Coach Mung's voice could be heard through the mike; everyone jumped.

"It's time for breakfast!" everyone walked to the lunch hall; they were serving turkey! The Eds ate the meal with joy; Ed burned it to a sweet delicious crisp. After they ate, they went outside "I'm stuffed…" Eddy said "I am a turkey!" Ed said. Double-D sighed "I say we try to find Mr. Nine."

They walked past many parts of the camp, and ended up in the woods "Just great! We're living our old show all over again!" Eddy yelled. They heard a guitar playing music; the three Eds ran to the sound. It was Tim; he was playing a small song "Hey ya guys. What're you doing here?"

"We're trying to find the containment chamber." Double-D said; Tim looked shocked. "The containment chambers are evil! Why would you want to go there?" he asked. "We're trying to find Sasha Nine." Eddy said "Well, just to let you know; those chambers are solitary confinement for psychics." The three walked off.

Soon they saw the chambers; they were egg shaped, and had spikes coming off their tops. "This must be the place." Double-D said with a lump in his throat. They walked up the stairs to the biggest egg, and opened the door; inside of it, it was red and fluffy. With buttons on the walls; but one was missing. Double-D saw this, and found the button in the corner of the room. He put it on the right spot; and the floor opened! "Nice work sock head." Eddy complemented "It looks like the gates of Evil Tim twenty seven, the mini series." Ed said stupidly.

They jumped in, and slid down a pipe; when they reached the end, they saw a massive lab! But it wasn't like any lab you've seen before. It had custom beakers, wavy computers, and a rug from one of those bad eighties sitcoms. The oddest part was a large egg shaped machine in the middle of the room. It had a circular part on the end, and a leaver at its right side.

"Ah, there you are." They turned to see Sasha Nine, messing with some of those custom test tubes. "Are you ready for your training?" they nodded "Good; now I need you three to stand in front of the Brain Tumbler. It's the egg shaped machine next to me. They walked up to it "When I pull this leaver, you will be sucked into your own conscientiousness." He pulled the leaver, and the Eds saw a white light.

When the light ended, they found themselves on a walkway. On the sides of it were colored doors "The door that is open is your minds. Your minds will be connected, and you will see each others hopes, dreams, and fears." Sasha's voice said. Double-D sat down "This is incredible! This must be the astral plain!"

"The what?" Eddy asked "The astral plain is where all minds connect. You see, I've read a controversial theory, that states that our minds our connected. The human brain is an organic computer; so in a way, they can connect; kind of like a computer at home." Ed had sparks coming out of his head.

"Now you will enter your minds, and help me discover something that I've been trying to find."

They walked through their door, and ended up in a dark place. In front of them was a door that said 'Peach Creek Hospital'.

"Kids, what do you see?" Sasha Nine asked "We see… the place we were born at." Eddy said. "Interesting." They walked into the door, and saw static. "This is very strange." Double-D said with fear; when they all entered… the static stood still. Eddy walked forward, and hit a wall "Oh no." Eddy said "What is it kids?"

"We're trapped in a room!" Ed said happily; Eddy punched the wall, and it cracked. "That'll work." They wall punched the wall as hard as they could, and finally; the wall burst. What they saw out of the room was strange; it looked like a cave, with hand soap falling off the ceiling, and dodge balls on the spikes. "Evil soap!" Ed ran behind Eddy; they walked down the path, and saw the cave disperse. But the trees had hand soap falling off the mini dodge ball leaves.

But the strangest thing of all… was the bushes made of meat. "This is odd." Double-D said to himself; they walked on, and finally found a house. It was round, with a single window; and one other thing… it was on top of a giant tree! "How are we gonna get up there?" Eddy asked "Oh…" Sasha Nine said. They saw the same white light, and came out into the real world.

"I guess you'll need to learn levitation before you continue." He thought for a few seconds "And I guess you don't know what's up there, so you'll need to know basic combat, and Marksmanship." He lifted a small door with his mind, and put it on his head "Ready?" they nodded. The door opened, and saw the light.

When the light ended, they found themselves on a massive white box. Sasha appeared in front of them "Welcome to my subconscious." He said with a smile. "So how are you gonna teach us?" Eddy asked "Yes, I would like to know what Marksmanship is." Double-D concurred. "First you will learn basic combat." A punching bag appeared beside Agent Nine. He put his right hand into a fist; a giant glowing purple fist appeared around his fist. "This is a psychic fist. You will use it in basic combat." He punched the bag, and it went back somewhat.

"Now you will do this. Focus your mind on your hand; increase the concentration, and you will increase the power." he hit the bag just as hard at before, but this time the bag went three times as far.

The Eds did the same; Double-D had the most focus, so he did it first. His fist was dark orange. Eddy was next, and his way a mellow yellow. Ed was last, and his was a dark green. "Table for three." Ed said dumbly.

As they hit the bag, it got bigger. Soon, it was larger than Ed's sponge collection. "Why is it getting so large?" Double-D asked "It's copying your anger. And the child with three hairs has much anger." Eddy went red in the face. "But this is for your training. You see, your next lesson is in Marksmanship. To use this ability, you must control your anger. Focus it, and…" a lamp appeared a few meters from Sasha; a red beam came out of his head, and destroyed the lamp. "You may also call this a psy beam if you want."

The three saw three lamps appear a few meters from them; they focused, and Eddy did it first. He has much anger "Remember, the more anger you put into the beam, the stronger it gets." Eddy shot a larger beam at another lamp, and it burst.

After a few minutes, they smiled at their work "Good job…" Agent Nine said "You have earned your marksmanship badge." He showed them three badges. They were red, with a yellow target in the middle. The badges attached to their sashes and the badges glowed red for a second. "I got a gravy badge!" Ed said.

They saw the white light, and exited Agent Nine's mind. "So we know a new power?" Double-D asked "Yes; but it can not be used to hurt other campers in the real world." He pulled out three badges "And I think you've mastered you pyrocanises. The ability to light things on fire." The badges were orange, with a yellow camp fire on them. He mentally put the badges, and they glowed orange for a second.

"Sweet!" Eddy said happily "Incredible!" Double-D added "And… I believe that Ed has learned to control invisibility." He handed Ed a blue badge, with a picture of a man with half of a body. He mental put it on Ed's sash, and it glowed blue for a second. "Why don't we get one?" Eddy asked "Did you become invisible?" Nine asked.

"Now you should go train with Agent Mungdelo. She will teach you how to use levitation; then we can see what's in your heads."

The three climbed the latter that lead out of the lab. They climbed out, and walked through the forest "This is gonna be sweet!" Eddy said happily "I must agree Eddy. This has been a glorious day."

But behind them, Marie and May looked on; Marie was holding a knife "This is it… they end here." Sarah was holding a mallet, while Nazz held a wooden spike. Marie jumped up into the trees, and slid through them; soon she was above them. "Hya!" he came down from the trees, and landed on Eddy "Eddy!" the others yelled; Double-D concentrated, and used a psy blast on Marie. She was thrown back against a tree.

"You okay Eddy?" Ed asked "Yeah; except for my bruised spine." Eddy made his mellow yellow psychic fists appear "Let's beat um up."

The other kids ran at the Eds… Marie looked up at them, and said… "I hope you burn in hell."


	4. Ch4: Peace and War

**Peace and War**

"I hope you burn in hell…" Marie said with a frown; the Eds were stunned for a second. They forgot for a few days what happened… those months ago…

It all happened three months ago; it was during Eddy's Fort peach creek scam. They found out the Kankers own peach creek, and were kissed over and over again. After they were kissed, the Kankers walked off with the book "I love those guys when they're like that…" lee said "So stupid and funny." The Eds heard this, and out of pure instinct, they said this… "We hope you burn in hell Lee!"

Lee felt her body heat up; her eyes lit up. She burst into flames! The Eds watched in horror at what they had done. As the last flames burnt down, they saw her lifeless body… they felt tears roll down their eyes.

Back to this time; Eddy felt his rage build up. He attacked; he punched May in the stomach, and sent her into a tree "Dose anyone else want this?" Sarah walked up. "I'm gonna enjoy this." she ran at Eddy, and punched him in the jaw; Eddy attacks her back with his psychic fist. He punches her into the ground "You've had this coming for a long time brat!" he threw her into a tree.

Eddy was about to attack, when an ax was thrown in front of him, and into a tree! Everyone turned to see Kevin and Rolf standing; they each held an ax. "Ready for your last beating Dorks?" Kevin asked "That's it!" Eddy yelled "One last battle shovel chin! You vs me! The last one standing wins… and battle to the death…"

Everyone looked at Kevin, waiting for an answer "Hmm… okay dork. Our last battle." Everyone backed up. Kevin walked into the circle; they got into position. "Three…" Double-D counted "Two… one… fight!"

Eddy ran at Kevin; but Kevin attacked back. Kevin swung his ax; Eddy dodged. Eddy used his psychic fist to block Kevin's ax. It worked for awhile; Kevin couldn't get past the fist. Eddy swung his fist at Kevin, who dodged and punched Eddy in the gut! Eddy jumped back and rubbed his stomach "That's gotta hurt." Johnny said.

Eddy grumbled "He's gonna hurt more!" Eddy put two fingers on his forehead, and a small red light came out "Eddy; we barley know how use the psy blast! And Sasha Nine said to not use it on campers!" Eddy smirked "Kevin's not a camper." Double-D was silent. "True."

"Try my psy blast on for size!" he shot a large red beam at Kevin, and blasted him into a tree. Kevin fell to the ground "Guess you won dork…"

Eddy walked to Kevin "Finish it!" Kevin yelled; Eddy shot a psy blast… to Kevin's side. "Is that it?" Kevin asked "You're a dork, and a whose!" Eddy glared at Kevin "Attack my friends or me again… and I won't hold back."

He walked to his friends "Great job Eddy!" Ed said "Yes, you were magnificent!" Double-D concurred. "Now let's go to Ms. Mungdelo." They walked off.

Soon, they reached the docks "So this is the place of the lungfish." Double-D said "What?" Ed asked "It's an old legend. Along time ago, a lungfish evolved into a massive monster; ever since, everyone's afraid to go out on the water." Eddy smacked his head "So how are we gonna get to that Mungdelo person?"

Double-D pointed to the canoes; they walked over, and saw something far off. "So you must want a canoe." They turned to see a tall man with one ear, and an eye patch. They nodded "And I bet you're wondering what that is." He pointed to the giant diver's helmet far off. "That's the camp sub. It hasn't been used in a few years." He said "Interesting." Double-D said with a smile.

The man gave them a single canoe "Only one?" Eddy asked "I like to mess with people." Eddy rolled his eyes. They climbed into the cramped canoe, and sailed off. Soon they reached a small wooden platform, about the size of a master bedroom. It had a few kids on it, in the same trance; Ms. Mungdelo was in the middle, levitating. They got out, and walked over to Mungdelo "Hello Ms.; we would like to train with you." Ed said sweetly "Why of course darling. I would be happy to." She said in a sweet voice. She mentally lifted up a small door, and put it on her head. It opened, and they saw the white flash.

When it ended, they saw that they were in a large room, with many people dancing. "Hello darlings!" they turned to see Ms. Mungdelo on a few floating TV screens. "I'm so happy to see you!" she climbed out of the television; and walked to them "I shall teach you how to use the levitation ball. You aren't ready for the real thing, so this will help you learn." She snapped her fingers, and a multi colored ball of light appeared under her; the Eds were taken aback. "To use this ability, you must think of a happy thought. The happiness will lift you up, and give you this power."

The three Eds though of their thoughts; Ed's was gravy, Double-D's was soap, and Eddy's, no surprise, was money. Just like their fists, Ed's was dark green, Double-D's was dark orange, and Eddy's was mellow yellow. It felt just like walking, but on air.

They ran around on their light balls, and never felt tired. "Ok children. It's time for the race." The Eds got off their light balls, and the balls disappeared "You will be racing against others; the will come along soon." As if on que, the kids came in. "Oh, you have to be joking." Double-D said; Bobby walked into the room. "End of the line new kids!" he said mockingly.

Mungdelo snapped her fingers, and the room morphed into a race track. It was a long pipe, which leads down; it had smaller pipes that lead higher up.

All the kids got on their levitation balls, and got into running position. "Three…" Mungdelo said "Two… one… go darlings, go!" everyone raced down the pipe. Eddy started to take the lead; he felt the wind go past his face; Boby was right behind "See you at the finish line new kid!" his ball was a mellow green. He raced past Eddy "You aren't gonna win!" Eddy jumped over Bobby, and laughed; Bobby looked like he was going to turn red.

Double-D started to pass a few kids; while Ed was bouncing on his ball "I am a bunny ball!" he yelled happily. Ed saw that he was last, so he turned invisible.

Eddy and Bobby were bumping each other, trying to get in first; Bobby took the lead "Hey!"

"See ya later stupid!"

Eddy saw his predicament, and came up with a solution. He turned behind himself; then charged his psy blast "Go!" he shot his blast behind him, and shot himself past Bobby!

He was in the lead… but Ed appeared in front of him "Hello Eddy!" Ed came in first! Followed by Eddy, and then Double-D; Bobby came in next. Mungdelo appeared behind them "Good job darlings!" she said "Now you have your new levitation badges!"

She mentally put the badges on their sashes, and they glowed for a second. They saw a white flash, and found themselves back on the small dock.

"You are very talented darlings." Mungdelo said "We did have much training in running." Double-D said with his hand behind his neck. Mungdelo kissed Ed on the cheek "That's a special treat for winning the race." Double-D went white "She just kissed Ed." Eddy said "Should we take her to the infirmary?" Double-D asked "Nots yet." Eddy finished.

They climbed back into the boat "Wait!" they saw the small blue boy with the tin hat on his head. "Your great racers; my name is Dogie." He said "What's with the hat?" Eddy asked "I blew up a squirrel once; this hat makes it so I can't." the Eds were silent for a few second. Before Ed said "Cool!"

They sailed off, and went to the beach; they went through the woods, and to the containment chamber. Soon they went into the lab; Sasha Nine was standing with his test tubes "Good to see you three." He moved to the brain tumbler. "Now you'll go through the tumbler experiment. I believe that you can go farther now." They nodded, and walked up to the tumbler; as they saw the white light, it was a pleasant sight.

Soon, they were back in the same place they exited. It was the same round house, on top of the large tree; they jumped up on their levitation balls. As they looked through the window, they saw Dogie, strapped to an operating table! "Why is Dogie singing a lullaby?" Ed asked; Dogie was screaming. After a few seconds, a light blue man, with a strange white hat, a doctor's jacket, and a shiny metal claw came in. "Why are you screaming? Oh, that's right! I'm going to take out your brain!" he moved his claw like a pepper shaker, and a green spice came out. Dogie started to build up a sneeze; when he sneezed… his brain came out of his nose!

"That's disgusting…" Double-D felt like he was about to barf. "Good, how do you feel?" the man asked Dogie "TV?" Dogie asked in a zombie like voice.

"Here you go child." He put a TV in front of Dogie. He picked up the brain, and put in a trash disposal. After he walked out of the room, the three went in "Are you okay Dogie?" Double-D asked "TV." Dogie said.

Ed looked down the trash disposal "Brain food." He went down the disposal "Ed!" the others ran to the trash, and saw Ed sliding down. "Now where did I put that super sneezing powder?" the door started to open; the Eds jump down the disposal.

As they fell to the floor, they dusted themselves off, and saw Ed. He was staring at a picture of a tank like machine. "What's that?" Eddy asked "I don't know…" Ed said; soon as he spoke, the picture started to move. The tank like thing gained at glass dome on the front; then a brain appeared, and went into the dome. It showed a map of the world, and many tanks across it.

The tank turned to them "I have a bad feeling…" Double-D said scared; the tank fired a psy blast at them! They dodged, but saw that the room had changed; it was now like a battle field, only blue and white. "This thing's going down!" Eddy made a red light appear from his forehead "Try this!" he shot a psy blast, but it deflected off the glass and metal. "This is very bad." Double-D said.

The tank had a yellow question mark appear over its head. The mark was thrown at Eddy, and hit. It sent a green and yellow fog over his "Wow… confusion…" Eddy fell to the floor. "I believe that was a confusion grenade." Double-D said "But stinky." Ed said while waving is hand over his face.

They dodged a few psy blasts before Eddy got up "That's strong stuff." Eddy shook his head "Try this!" He shot a larger psy beam at the tank, but it had no effect. Ed turned invisible, and snuck behind the tank; he jumped on his, and used his psychic hands to punch the armor. It did no good; the tank blasted Ed away.

"I have a plan!" Double-D said "It's invincible from the top, so we need to beat it from the bottom." Eddy smiled "Show its belly, and I'll kick its ass." Double-D ran at the tank; it shot psy beams at him, but he dodged. As he reached the tank, he slid, and activated his levitation ball under the tank! It went up, and Eddy made a large red light appear from his head "Try a brain bolt!" he shot a massive red blast at the tank! It burst into pieces.

But then, they saw a white light; they ended up in a white room. There was a red curtain that was open, and it showed a map of the world with many tanks on it. The light shined over them again, and they appear back in the real world.

"We now know!" Double-D said happily "The coach is stealing kids and using their brains for psychic brain tanks!" Ed said happily "We got the info Mr. Nine!" Eddy yelled. They looked around to see that Sasha Nine was gone; there was a note on the table that said 'Official Psychonaut business, stay in the lab.'

They looked at each other "We're going to disobey an agent, and end up fighting to save the world, aren't we?" Double-D asked "Yes… yes we are…" Eddy finished.


	5. Ch5: A Mamas Boy and a Mad Scientist

**A Mamas Boy and a Mad Scientist**

The three Eds picked up all their things from their cabin; it was about one in the morning. They got clothes, snacks, and… Sasha's door? "You stole that!" Double-D yelled "You never know when you might have to enter someone's mind." Eddy said with a smile; Double-D rolled his eyes. They left their cabin, and walked to the docks "Ok…" Double-D said "We should find out where Sasha is going. I put a transmitter on him, so…" he pulled out a small screen "He's at point three five degrees, and seventy nine points. That's…" he pulled out a map "Here… oh no…"

"What?" Ed and Eddy asked "That location is… the Black Forest Insane Asylum…" Ed gulped. "How are we gonna get there?" Eddy asked annoyed. Double-D pointed to the canoe; but as they quarreled, Bobby was walking by. "What's he doing here?" Eddy asked "I don't know?" Double-D answered.

"TV…" Bobby said as he punched Eddy in the arm "TV…" he walked on. "He's brainless." Ed said "I have a brother!"

They got in the canoe, and glided across the lake. "The moon is very beautiful." Double-D commented "We're almost there." Eddy said with a gleeful anger. They got out of the canoe, and found themselves on a small beach; it wasn't that nice. It had broken bottles all around; Double-D was disgusted. The Eds climbed up the rocks, and found themselves at the asylum gates "How are we gonna get in?" Eddy asked.

"Where is my mama?" Eddy and Double-D looked at Ed "Nope; not me."

"A stupid comment you didn't say it?" Eddy asked "What strange world have we entered?"

They looked over at the left side of the gate, and saw a guard. He had a rattle with him "Billy needs his mama." Ed walked to the man "Mama?" the man cried "I want my mama!"

Eddy took out Sasha's door "I think we're going to need this." he threw the door at the man's head "We're going to find out what's wrong, so he can open the door." The door hit the man's head, and opened; the next thing they saw was the white light. They found themselves in a candy wonderland!

Soda Rivers, ice cream mountains, and jawbreaker clouds. I know, ironic.

They heard the sound of crying "What's that?" Ed asked; they walked to the sound. It was the guard, but he was in a diaper! "Good lord!" Double-D yelled; the man looked at them "I miss my mama!" the man yelled. Ed walked to him "We can help you." The man stopped crying "I want mama." He pointed to the north. They walked to north; it was snowing ice cream. They kept walking until they saw a small town. They saw the people were gingerbread men; Double-D walked to one of them. The gingerbread man looked at him "Can I help you?" he asked "Do you know where Billy's mama is?" everyone went indoors "We don't talk about mama here." He walked inside.

"This is strange." Double-D said "Well we're in the mind of a wacko!" Eddy finished.

But as they walked, part of the ice cream mountain started to melt!

"What's that?" Eddy asked "Mama!" Ed yelled happily; and he was right! A giant female dragon came out of the ice cream.

She shot fire breath at the three, but they dodged. Eddy charged his brain bolt, and fired; mama hit it away. "No way!" Eddy yelled "I think we can't beat this one, Eddy." Double-D yelled "Do you want to see your son?" Ed asked; the dragon looked at Ed with confusion "Well I've been trying to find my son, but he's no where to be found." The dragon said.

"I'll take you there." Ed took the dragon's hand, and took her to Billy.

"My baby!"

"Mama!"

The dragon picked up the man; they saw a white light. Soon, they were back in the real world; the man, Billy, smiled "I have been found… time to ride the world of the kidnappers." He picked up the milk, and lit a fuse on it. "The kidnappers shall pay."

He opened the gate, and walked in "What's with the milk?" Eddy asked "I'm not sure Eddy." Double-D answered.

They walked in, and found an old and broken court yard. Next they went inside, and found an old ruin; with an elevator. But in front of it, was a man with grey skin, and blue green hair. He wore a white jack, and had big red lips "Who are you four?" he asked "Umm… there's only three of us." Double-D corrected. "Sorry, my eye sight isn't what it used to be. Sorry, but only Dr. Laboto is allowed past this point."

Ed walked up to the man, and shot a psy blast at him. He was sent into the elevator, and fainted "Nice one lumpy!" Eddy complemented.

"What are you three doing here?" they turned to see Marie, May, Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz "We're trying to help a friend." Double-D said "We're trying to save Kevin." Nazz said. "So stay out of this." said May "You stay out of this!" Eddy yelled. "You stay out of this! We can handle it ourselves!" Sarah yelled; Eddy's face was completely red. "Please…" Double-D started "You don't understand. We need to stop a mad scientist before he takes over the world!" Double-D said. "We don't buy it." Marie said; she took out a knife "Get out of our way, before we'll make you."

Double-D concentrated, and a yellow question mark appeared over his head "This could work…" he took the bottom part off, and it lit. "What is that?" Jimmy asked "Just something that'll slow you down." Eddy said. Double-D threw the yellow ball at them, and it burst in a yellow green fog. The kids got dizzy; their sight blurred, and the world around them went black. The kids were knocked out "Nice one…" Ed said "I didn't know you could do that." Eddy said "I picked it up from the tank."

They went up the elevator, and found themselves on a staircase that looked like it was from one of those horror movies.

(Be warned! This is the point of no return!)

As they climbed the stairs, they heard the noise of yells. They ran up, and found another elevator; they went up, and found themselves on the outside of a big sphere like house. They climbed the staircase, and found themselves about to enter a door; when a small girl with a hunch, and oven mitts on yelled "Turn back now!" she started to cry "I don't want my friend to die…" Double-D went to the girl "Well, we'll hide out, and your friend won't get hurt." She smiled. "Thank you!" she hugged Double-D, and went down stairs. "We're going to follow her, aren't we?" Double-D asked "Yes, yes we are." Eddy answered "Gravy style!" Ed yelled.

They went down, and saw everything; the man with the claw turned to the girl "Did you bring me new brains Shegor?" he asked "Yes Dr. Laboto… I brought you a nice brain." She said. "That's the problem! They're too nice! You don't want me to hurt your little friend." he turned to a small turtle in a cage with a crown on its head "Maybe some turtle stew…" she got scared "I'll bring you new brains; just don't hurt Mr. Pokeloke!" she ran off.

They saw a tank that looked just like the one they fought. It said 'One fifth actual size'.

"Well, I guess I can use the new brain I've been given." He picks up a brain "Hey, where am I?" it asked; it sounded like… "Coach Mung?" Eddy asked "I guess he's not part of it; then who?"

They ran up, and went into the door; inside was agents Sasha Nine and Mungdelo! "Hey dorks; what are you doing here?" Kevin asked, tied to a chair "We're here to rescue these two." Eddy said "TV?" the two asked. "They got their brains taken out." Kevin said. "How are they gonna help if they're brainless?" Eddy asked "I could help." They turned to she Shegor; she was sad "I just don't want the doctor to hurt Mr. Pokeloke."

Ed smiled "Turtle!" he lifted up Mr. Pokeloke "Mr. Pokeloke!" she grabbed him, and kissed his. "Who did you…?" Double-D asked astounded "I lifted him with my mind." Ed said proudly. "You'll help us stop the doc, won't you Mr. Pokeloke?" Shegor asked "That's right baby…" he said in a smooth deep tone "Daddy's gonna make everything alright."

Shegor brought a brain to Laboto "Here you go Mr. Laboto; I have a new brain for you." Laboto turned to Shegor "Oh just put it over by there." She cried a little "Don't worry baby." The brain said "I'll be okay." She put it down.

Eddy, Double-D and Ed were behind the door "Okay Ed, just do what you did before." Eddy told Ed. Ed lifted the brain into the tank, and smiled. The brain shot a psy beam at Laboto, and sent him over the edge of the building. Laboto screamed as he fell.

The Eds yelled 'hooray', and went back up "Okay Shegor, you can help the agents with their brains." Eddy said.

Soon, the agents had their brains back in "I am amazed that you put our brains back in without surgery." Nine said "Well, Shegor knows more about the human brain than anyone." Double-D said. "Hmm. I have been looking for an assistant; would you like to take the position?" Shgor's mouth fell down "Would you like that darling?" Mungdelo asked. She nodded "I'm sorry to ruin this moment, but can someone untie me?" Kevin yelled.

Ed blasted a psy blast at Kevin's ropes, and they came off. Kevin dusted himself off, and sighed "Good. Now can we get out of here?"

But outside of the asylum, Billy was still with his flaming milk; he threw it. "The kidnappers are gone." He walked away.

But with the kids, they just woke up "What's going…" Jimmy saw the flames "Let's scram!" they ran out of the place. With the others, they saw the fire "Let's get out of here!" Eddy yelled; Mungdelo made a levitation bubble around them, and took them down with the now burnt down asylum. "That was interesting." Nine said "I sure was a great Edventure!" Double-D stated.

Everyone laughed… until Eddy said "Um… guys… where's Kevin?" they looked around, and saw Kevin… walking like a zombie "TV?" he asked. "This could be very bad." Ed said; the ground rumbled.

Soon, out of the rubble… came a massive psychic battle tank! "Hey dorks! Prepare for the battle of a life time!"

The Eds were stunned "Kevin?" the asked in unison.

"Yeah! Prepare for a beat down!"

"So you were the one who stole the kid's brains?" Double-D asked "Yeah! When you burned Lee, I studied how you did that, and found out. Psychics! They're all monsters! I met Dr. Laboto, and we were going to steal all the brains of psychics. But that wasn't enough! We designed the battle tanks, and were going to use them to beat all the armies of the world. Then destroy all psychics!"

The Eds started up their psy blasts "I don't think you'll have help here!" Kevin shot a psy blast at the others, and sent them into the wall. They were knocked out "So you designed this whole plan?" Eddy asked "Yeah, so what?" Eddy pointed to the kids that were standing on the wall. Nazz had tears in her eyes.

"That's it! Prepare for your deaths!"


	6. Ch6: Brains vs Metal

**Na: This is it! The final battle! I've enjoyed reading your reviews, and hope you'll like the two part final battle of Whispering Ed! So sit back, grab your popcorn, sodas, and 'moms that want you to clean your room while reading this great story' repellent; and enjoy!**

**Brains vs Metal**

Kevin shot a psy beam at the Eds, but they dodged just in time. Eddy shot his brain bolt at Kevin's metal armor, but it didn't affect him. Double-D used his levitation ball to bounce above Kevin, and used his psychic fists to smash into his glass; but with no affect.

Ed used his pyrocanises to inflame a rock, and used telekinesis to throw it at Kevin; it dented the armor.

"Is that all you've got?" Kevin mocked "Plan b!" Double-D yelled; Eddy charged the psy beam, while Double-D ran under the tank, and used the levitation ball to lift it into the air "Sayonara!" Eddy yelled as he shot the beam.

It hit dead on. But it had no effect "I was watching your battle with the prototype; so I perfected the weakness, and now am invincible!"

Kevin shot a large psy beam at Eddy, and knocked him down "You okay Eddy?" asked Ed "Yeah; but now I'm pissed off!" he activated his psychic fists.

"The more I concentrate…" Eddy ran at Kevin, and punched him on the side; he made a deeper dent in the armor "The more powerful the fist!" Eddy attacked with full force.

"Nice try dork." Kevin shot a psy beam, and launched a pyrocanises ball "How did he…?" Double-D was hit, and sent into a boulder. "Okay… now I'm man!" Double-D concentrated on his hands, and they each grew a fire ball "This can do nicely." He threw the balls at the big dent, and it got bigger.

"Hey!" Kevin mentally threw a massive boulder at Double-D, but he dodged.

Kevin shot off many psy beams at the Eds, but each one missed. "I've had enough!" he mentally brought many boulders together, and lit them on fire! "Mommy…" Ed whimpered; the giant flaming boulder shot down on them "My life is flashing before my eyes…" Ed yelled "What life?" Eddy yelled back.

They saw the white light; it was brighter then any light they've saw before. They ended up in a white room; with a table in front of them.

They looked up, and saw… Lee… she sipped her tea "Haven't seen you in awhile." She said; the Eds were dumbfounded "Are we…?" Lee shook her head "No, not yet. I'm here to help… I'm not dead."

The three were shocked "I'm alive, and kicking. When I was burned, the Psychonauts used an ability called regeneration to regrow my brain. They made me a copy of my body, and saved my life.

I'm a psychic; so I've been training with the Psychonauts. And now, I'm hiding. You will find me… soon… but I have help for you. Connect with Kevin, and you will win."

There was a white light, and they appeared back in the real world; they were surrounded by a purple shield.

The shield dispersed; they saw Sasha Nine standing "They will not fight alone!" Mungdelo floated above him "And someone needs a good spanking darling."

She shot a psy beam at Kevin, and Sasha used a brain bolt on Kevin. Double-D shot more fire balls, while Ed used psychic fists, and Eddy used his brain bolts.

Kevin shot back with boulders and psy blasts; the team kept shooting the armor down, while Kevin shot their skin.

Soon, the team was tired, while Kevin was still at full force "How are we gonna beat him?" Eddy asked "His power is beyond any force I've ever seen." Sasha said.

Double-D thought for a few second "I have a plan." He pulled Eddy and Ed in front of the tank "Fire psy blasts in three… two…" Kevin charged his blast "One… now!" the blasts hit each other; and turned into a single ball of psychic energy.

"Who did you do that?" Sasha asked; he saw the Eds in a trance. "They've connected with Kevin's mind…" the kids ran up "What's going on?" May asked "The Eds have connected with Kevin's mind…" Mungdelo said "Who knows what's going on in there?"

They Eds saw a bright white light. When it ended, they found themselves in a cave… "It's the same place we where in before." Double-D commented "We connected with Kevin's mind, haven't we?" Eddy asked "Yes, yes we have." Ed stated.

They walked down the path, and found nothing; but soon found a crying child "Is that…?" Eddy asked "It couldn't be…" Double-D said "But it is…" Ed finished. It was Kevin!

He was a small child "Can you help me? My dad wants to take Mr. Bunbun." Kevin held up a bunny in a tutu. "Bunny!" Ed sneezed; Eddy rolled his eyes. "We'll help; but we must know. What's wrong?" Kevin stopped crying "My daddy thinks bunnies are good for nothing… nothing but food!"

He stood up "You won't let him turn my bunny into food… will you?" Eddy smiled "No grown up is gonna hurt a hair on that hair." He patted Kevin on the head. "What're you doing here?" said a deep voice "Here bunny, bunny…" Kevin screamed and ran off; just then, a giant muscular version of Kevin, wearing an old butcher outfit, and with a beard, jumped out.

"There you are!" The Eds turned white "I believe that's his father…" Double-D pointed out. The father took out massive butcher knifes, and slashed! The Eds dodged "Time for fresh meat!" he laughed "Fresh meat this!" Eddy shot a brain bolt at father's head; he was knocked back.

Double-D used a psychic fist on the father, and hit him in the skull. He was sent back into the wall "You shall pay!"

The father stomped the ground, and a meat grinder hooked into the ground appeared behind the Eds! "That's unsanitary!" Double-D yelled "I'd be more scared of being ground into food!" Eddy yelled. He shot another brain bolt at the father; and sent him back.

"Attack his feet!" Eddy yelled; they shot psy blasts at the father's feet. Double-D shot a fire ball at the father's feet, and sent him to the ground. Ed hit him in the head with his psychic fists; the father was knocked out.

"Wait…" Double-D warned "We've seen my fears, Ed's fears… but what about your fears Eddy?" Eddy gulped. "Wow!" they turned to see… Eddy's brother! "How did you do that?" he walked over to the knocked out father "Nice job pipsqueak."

The little Kevin walked to the Eds "You beat my dad; but what is your brother, and your sister talking to my dad about?" Ed went pail "Sarah?" he turned to see Sarah looking at him with fury.

"What?" Eddy's brother yelled "Pipsqueak's been using psychic powers?"

"And Ed's thinking?" Sarah asked.

"I'm taking them down!" father said; Eddy's brother threw knifes. Sarah cracked her knuckles; the Eds got into fighting mode. "Time to kick some ass!" shouted Eddy; he shot a few brain bolts at his brother, and blasted a few knifes from his hands.

Double-D used his levitation ball to jump onto father's head, and used psychic fists to punch father's head. "Bunnies aren't food!" Double-D yelled as he pounded the father; Ed used psy beams to attack Sarah. "I don't want to hurt you baby sister!" he yelled "You shall pay brother!" Ed got mad; he grabbed Sarah by the hair "My sister would never call me her brother!" he punched her into a rock wall.

Eddy used his psychic fists to punch his brother into a pulp. Double-D used his pyrocanises, and set the father's ear on fire.

Ed attacked his made up sister, and punched her into a pulp.

Eddy threw his brother into the sky "That'll teach ya!" Eddy yelled; his brother landed on his feet. "How are we gonna beat these guys?" his brother tripped… and fell into the meat grinder… ewe!

"Gross, but practical." Eddy threw the imaginary Sarah into the grinder. "Somehow, that was one of my many dreams come true." Ed said; Double-D punched down the father's legs, and used telekinesis to throw him into the grinder.

"Eds…" they heard a deep slow voice "Pip… squeak…" Eddy's eyes went wide open; there was a blue and green rip in the air. Eddy's brother appeared through it!

"How ya doing bro?" bro asked "I've been searching for you everywhere!" bro patted Eddy on the head. "What's your brain doing with this other brain, and who are all these people? What have you gotten yourself into?" Eddy smiled and hugged bro "I'm just glad to see the real you."

"Don't you hate psychics?" Ed asked "No, of course not! I used my psychic connection with you to find you." Eddy pouted "Ah, pipsqueak, I don't hate you. Mom and dad have lots of enemies, and would do anything to keep you safe." Eddy sighed "Well, we need to untangle your minds from this… other brain. Or the damage might be Permanent."

The ground started to shake, and soon… it appeared. It had the torso and arms of the father, a left arm and right leg of imaginary Sarah, and the three heads of imaginary bro, imaginary Sarah, and the father.

"Unweave? Detangle?" Sarah asked "Never! Just look at me! I'm huge!" imaginary bro said "And I'm cool!" father put on shades; they laughed. Bro looked at the abomination "Did you three create that?" he asked; Eddy put little Kevin in front of them "Blame him for the hugeness!" he cowered. Bro patted Lil Kevin on the head "Well, time for the final fight…" Double-D said. "The fate of the world lies on us beating that thing… doesn't it?" Eddy asked "Yes… yes it does…" Ed finished.

"Let's finish this!" the abomination said "You've read our minds!" the Eds yelled.

Outside of the minds, bro was beside the Eds, while in a trance.

"Who is that person?" Nazz asked "…no idea…" Jimmy finished.


	7. Ch7: The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

The Eds charged their psy beams, while the monster charged "Fire!" Eddy said as they shot their beams at the monster.

It used butcher knifes to deflect the beam; then slashed at them.

Double-D jumped out of the way while Ed used his psychic fists to block. Eddy charged a brain bolt, and hit the father's head; the creature went back. "Plan b!" Double-D yelled; Ed used his levitation ball, and Double-D got on his shoulders.

Eddy got on his shoulders, and used his psychic fists; Double-D put them on fire.

They charged with the Tower of Eddy! Ed and Double-D used psy blasts to attack while Eddy punched away.

The monster was taken back by the attacks, but smiled. "You call that an attack?" is asked "This is an attack!" it punched away at the Eds.

They were sent back into a wall "I ain't gonna be beat by a ground up freak show!"

Eddy punched away while on the levitation ball; he attack all the head, but they where unfazed. They punched Eddy into the ground.

"What's with this thing?" Eddy asked "It's the manifestation of our fears. We need to face them to beat them" Double-D answered. Ed used his levitation ball to jump onto imaginary Sarah's head, and beat it with his psychic fists.

The creature swatted Ed away, and took out its butcher knifes "Is that all you got?" Eddy asked mockingly.

The butcher knifes caught on fire "You just had to speak, didn't you?" Double-D asked "Yes… yes I did. Use the batter Ed!" Eddy finished.

Ed got in front, while Eddy got behind him, and grabbed his shirt; Double-D grabbed Eddy's feet. Ed stampeded at the creature, and jumped onto a levitation ball to increase speed.

"Go to mock five!" Eddy yelled; Double-D used his levitation ball to push them faster. "Spin mode!" Eddy yelled; they used their psychic fists to spin into a tornado.

Soon, they were at over seventy miles an hour! They spun around the creature, and made a massive tornado; it made the creature go into the air.

Soon, they had enough speed "Attack!" Eddy yelled; they detached, and spun into the tornado. They used psy blasts, and psychic fists to hammer away at the creature. When the tornado stopped, the creature was unharmed!

"How are we gonna beat this thing?" Ed asked "I have no idea anymore." Double-D answered.

The Eds tried every way they could to beat the monster; head on attacks, stealth attacks, kicking it in the crotch. Nothing worked. Double-D used fire balls, but the monster was fire proof.

"How are we gonna beat this thing?" Ed asked "I don't know…" Double-D answered. The creature laughed "I think you should give up now!" it yelled "Why don't you shut your mouth?" Eddy asked; he shot a brain bolt at the creature, but it swatted it away.

Bro walked up to Eddy "This is a real pickle, hu?" Eddy nodded "I've been working on a title…" bro said "Something that screams power; but not too powerful." He finished.

"What are you talking about?" Double-D asked "I think there's no other way." Bro said; he made an orange ball of light appear in his hand.

"What's that?" Eddy asked "The one possible way you can beat this thing." He put it in Eddy's hand. "What you're about to use, you must take care of; because it's the only one of its kind."

He disappeared "What are we supposed to do with that?" Double-D asked; Eddy smirked "Let's go Super Psychic." He put the ball out in front of him. Ed and Double-D smiled "Let's do it!" they put their hands on the ball. It glowed brighter then ever; then it surrounded them in a flash of light.

The monster was blinded for a second, and was punched in the stomach; then was sent into a wall of rock! It looked at what punched it, and saw it.

It was a giant being made of glowing flames; it had a large head, with massive fists and feet. It had two glowing orange eyes; and a ball of light in the middle. That ball of light had the three Eds! "This is our power…" they said in unison "Our friendship… our unity!" it attacked. The sp, Super Psychic, punched away at the creature; landing blow after blow.

The sp kicked the monster into a spike, and it squealed out in pain "You shall pay for that!" it yelled. "You shall die today!" the sp yelled; they struck each other in a clash of fists.

Outside, bro broke out of his trance "They'll win." He said; Marie looked at him "What do you mean, they'll win?" she asked "I gave the Eds the one thing they'll need to win."

He smiled "And there's something else…"

Back with the Eds, they were kicking the monsters butt! They were throwing massive punches that pumbled the monster. It brought up its flaming knifes, but the sp punched right through them, and broke the knifes!

"We shall make you rue the day you entered our minds!" sp yelled "I shall end you!" the monster said. It punched at sp, but sp blocked with his palm, and punched the monster in all of its jaws.

Sp kicked at it, and threw his at the wall by its small foot.

The monster launched at sp, and threw a giant punch, but it was beaten by another punch, thrown by sp! The creature yelled in anger "I will not be beaten by the likes of you!" it threw a boulder at sp, but he caught it.

"You've never fought someone stronger than you. I'm the strongest person you've ever faced, and I shall be your last!"

Sp charged a massive brain bolt; the monster did the same "Say goodbye!"

The monster launched a giant purple brain bolt, while Sp launched a giant red brain bolt of the same size. The bolts combined into a massive purple and red ball of psychic energy, connected by the two beams that were being launched.

On the outside, bro felt a twitch in his eye "This is bad." He said "Why?" Johnny asked "When I get a twitch in my eye, I can tell that something's wrong with pipsqueak." He closed his eyes. Sasha Nine, and Mungdelo did the same; they were shocked at what they saw.

"The three Eds are battling their inner demons. But they're losing!" Sasha said "This is very troubling, darlings." Mungdelo said.

With the Eds, the ball of psychic energy was becoming more purple and less red. "Keep pushing!" Double-D yelled in the sp.

"I'm loosing gravy power, guys…" Ed said "We should've finished him while we had the chance… now there's no chance…" Eddy said with anger.

They felt emptiness in their head; like their head were getting lighter. But then, they felt their heads get somewhat heavier! The ball of psychic energy became redder.

"How?" Double-D asked "You didn't think we'd leave you alone in the last battle, did you?" Sasha's voice said "Agent Nine!" they said happily. "Hey pipsqueak; I though you'd need some help." Bro's voice said "I wouldn't leave you alone with Sasha darling." Mungdelo's voice said.

Outside, the three were pouring their psychic energy into the ball "Keep it up!" Bro said; the kids looked at the three Eds still bodies. Nazz walked to Sasha "I want to help; how can I help?" she asked "Picture the Eds, and focus on the ball of psychic energy." She breathed deep for a moment.

Nazz did what Sasha said, and she had a pink stream of psychic energy went from her head, and into the ball. Jimmy and Sarah followed; Jimmy's was light blue, while Sarah's was orange.

Johnny followed, and his was grey; the two Kankers followed. May's was deep red, while Marie's was crystal blue.

Back with the Eds, the ball of psychic energy was getting redder by the second; the Eds felt like they were going to win! "You think this is enough?" the creature asked "I'll show you true psychic power!" its purple brain bolt got bigger. "We need more brain energy!" the Eds yelled in unison.

The sp got down on its knees; the creature laughed "I think this is it…" Ed said "It's been fun…" Eddy said. "See ya in the next life…" Double-D finished.

"See ya!" it yelled; but as it was about to end it… it was hit by an orange psy beam. It looked over to see what hit it, but there was nothing.

"Eds! This is your chance!" Sasha yelled "Finish it!" bro yelled.

"When we came to this camp, we felt like monsters…" Eddy said; the ball became redder.

"We became the students…" Ed said; the ball grew bigger and redder.

"We surpassed the masters…" Double-D said; the ball became pure red.

"We… are… Psychonauts!" they yelled; the ball blasted the monster through the chest, leaving a big hole. It fell over.

They saw a massive white light; and ended up back in the real world.

"We did it!" Ed yelled "We kicked the butts of every fear we had!" Eddy yelled "And we kicked ass!" Double-D yelled; Ed and Eddy looked at Double-D with shock. "What? Can't I cure once in awhile?"

"Umm… excuse me?" they looked at Kevin's brain "What am I doing in a giant battle tank?"


	8. Ch8: Two Weeks Later

**Two Days After**

All the children had their brains back in, and Kevin was no longer insane; the Eds were camp heroes, and known as the Super Psychic Squad. Ed loved the name, but Eddy and Double-D felt the name needed work.

"You can't be serious!" Kevin said; he couldn't get over what he'd done.

"And you used massive battle tanks!" Nazz said "I still can't believe it…" Kevin said.

"We became a monster!" Ed yelled; Eddy rolled his eyes "I believe we did a great job." Double-D answered. "Just be glad you saved Kevin; or we'd be kicking your butts." Nazz stated.

"All campers to the camp fire!" Coach Mung's voice said over the camp speakers "We have an announcement!"

All the kids in the camp walked to the camp fire; there was a large fire blazing in the evening, with a Sasha Nine, Mungdelo, and Coach Mung. "May I please have Ed, Double-D, and Eddy come up?" Sasha asked.

The Eds didn't know what was happening, but they did so. "Children… you have shown great courage, strength, and power in the face of danger." Sasha began "You saved the world from evil and proved yourselves worthy of the status of psychics."

"For a great psychic is not made by the contents of his mind… but the strength of his heart." Mungdelo put out three badges. "Now… will you three…" he showed them the badges; they fully looked like brains. "Will you become… Psychonauts?"

The Ed's eyes became wide as dinner plates; every child gasp at this question. They didn't know what to say.

"This is…" Eddy began "What we've wanted from the start." He finished. "We just wanted for people to treat us not like monsters…" Double-D said "We wanted them to treat us like normal humans. But this… this is more than we ever could have dreamed for."

Ed smiled "I am the brainiest!"

The three put out their hands "We accept."

Agent Mungdelo mentally put the badges on the three; they glowed for a few seconds. "I now pronounce you, Agent Ed, Agent Eddward, and Agent Eddy." Sasha finished; they smiled over the children, and waved as they cheered.

Later, at about nine in the evening ; the Eds and the kids sat down on the hill. They watched the stars flew by "So… everything's going to change; isn't it?" Eddy asked "Yeah, it is." Nazz said. "But now we're all friends." Kevin stated "No need to beat you three Psychonauts up anymore." He finished.

"But if you're psychic…" Ed stated "Doesn't that mean you'll stay at camp?" he finished the question.

Before Kevin could answer, the two Kankers walked down the hill "Where're you going?" Eddy asked "We're going to find Lee." May said "She's out there. And we'll find her." Marie finished. "She was a Psychonaut till she went missing in action. The Psychonauts promised to help us find her."

Marie thought back to the point were she saw Lee on the hill during the battle; and Double-D remembered the orange psy beam that saved them in the combined conscientiousness. Double-D got up "Remember one thing… if you ever need something, anything, we'll be there." Marie smiled. "Just keep that promise." She kissed him on the lips; but Double-D didn't mind.

The two walked off, and faded into the trees.

Just as Double-D sat back down, bro and Sasha ran up "We just go an emergency call from Psychonauts hq!" Sasha said "The president has been taken prisoner in his own mind by a psychic terrorist!" Bro finished. "Ready to go?" the asked the three "Us?" Eddy asked "Well, we couldn't take down one of the most powerful psychic terrorists of the world, without the help of our top Super Psychic Masters, could we?" the Ed's faces lit up.

Coach Mung walked up "Let's take the jet." He said; the Eds said goodbye to their friends, and go into the jet. It was silver with purple stripes, and a brain picture on the side. It flew into the sky "Are we there yet?" Ed asked "No." Sasha answered "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Ed!" Double-D yelled.

"Are we there yet?"

There was a sound of hard metal hitting a skull; Ed was silent.

"Thank you Eddy." Double-D said.

"It's the best part of my job." He answered.

With the kids, they were walking down the graveled path. "This has been an interesting summer." Nazz stated "Yeah, but I know one thing…" Johnny said as he mentally picked up a rock "Things will never be the same."

"We're going to have to get memberships, aren't we?" Sarah asked "…yes… yes we are…" Jimmy finished.

**Na: Yay! I'm finally done! So now, I shall begin on my new fan fic. It shall be up within a few weeks. And please, if you truly love this fic; review, and tell me if you want a sequel. See you next time! TTFN!**


End file.
